Trite day for Ronald
by La plume rouge
Summary: Une journée banale aux yeux de Ronald. Une journée assez extravagante pour nous autres, humains. Lorsque votre sempai est un taré et deux de vos collègues supposés amants... ça donne que vous êtes obligé d'enquêter sous peine d'heures sup'. Vraiment, quelle plaie ces heures sup'...


**Alors voilà ! Un OS de plus, le peuple ! Centré sur notre très cher Ronnie-chou cette fois-ci. Quelques éléments de cet OS sont un peu - voire carrément pour certains passages - farfelus et certains n'entrent pas dans le cadre de l'histoire mais bon, considérons qu'il y a un peu de CRACK dans tout ça. Le début est pas très jojo, mais comme tous les personnages de Kuroshitsuji, Ronald doit être nuancé et c'est donc de cette façon qe j'ai décidé de le faire. Mais rassurez-vous, Grell, Eric et Alan sont au rendez-vous, 'vec un 'tit caméo de notre chef de bureau préféré ;D**_  
_

**Ce qui promet pas mal de délire uu" (faut dire que sur certaines répliques je me suis éclatée même si c'est encore plausible et qu'on rentre pas dans le cadre d'un vrai CRACK made-in Oneejin qui fait bien peur tellement c'est n'importe quoi xD).**

**Bref ! Tout ceci pour dire que je fais également partit de la secte de la SPR (Société Protectrice des Ronald). En effet, les derniers recensements indiquent que très peu de spécimens sont en activité. Nous vous demandons pour cela de bien vouloir donner des dons pour que cette situation innommable change.**

**...**

**Bon, je vous traduis: il y a trop peu de fics sur Ronnie à mon goût et vous avez intétêt à poster des reviews ou gare à vos fesses 8D**

**Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai écris ce long OS !**

**DISCLAIMER: tout est à Yana Toboso hormis le scénario qui est entièrement de moi. Et quiconque s'avise de me le piquer et il va voir un peu ! *sort sa faux***

**RATING: T (pour la fin, qui est un peu bizarre XD)**

**Bonne lecture, si vous ne vous êtes pas déjà enfui ! (auquel cas je vais vous courir après, donc c'est vous qui voyez...)**

* * *

_C'était un jour de pluie ; le ciel était noir, les nuages crachaient leurs larmes sur le sol boueux, l'herbe ployait sous les rafales de vent humides, la lune se dissimulait derrière le ciel assombrit de nuages grisâtres, gâchant le coucher de soleil._

_Ce temps était à l'image de Ronald Knox. _

_Sa silhouette noire se profilait sur l'horizon noirci, elle se dressait au milieu d'un champ embourbé et dont les premières pousses croulaient sous le poids de l'eau et la puissance du vent ; il se tenait debout, esseulé et triste._

_Sa faux - ou tondeuse de la mort comme il aimait l'appeler - n'était pas à ses côtés. Seuls son costume trois-pièces noir et blanc et ses chaussures blanches (du moins l'avait-elle été avant de subir les dégâts du déluge ambiant) ainsi que ses grandes lunettes noires subsistaient comme sa marque de fabrique. Il manquait une présence féminine à ses côtés, ou bien au moins celle d'un ami. Lui qui était pourtant constamment entouré. Le voilà seul._

_La solitude._

_Ce mot avait toujours effrayé Ronald. Il ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce du à sa vie humaine, désormais éradiquée de sa mémoire ; peut-être était-ce tout simplement du au fait qu'il n'aimait pas être seul. L'impression d'être abandonné, délaissé, le terrifiait. Un de ses sempais, Alan Humphries, disait toujours être seul, mais il avait constamment Eric pour être à ses côtés._

_Alors que lui..._

_En réalité, il n'avait personne._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, ses yeux d'émeraude affolés parcourant la pièce qui l'entourait et se rendant soudainement compte que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve ; ses mains crispées sur les draps blancs se relâchèrent, et sa poitrine se souleva de nouveau régulièrement, tandis qu'il passait une main sur son front dégoulinant et chassait quelques mèches ensuquées. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la dernière pensée qui avait empli tout son esprit, lorsque le cauchemar avait pris fin. "_En réalité, il n'avait personne._"

C'était faux ! Entièrement faux ! Des amis, il en avait par dizaine, et autant de conquêtes ! Il devait avoir la vie sociale la plus développé de toute la Société. Alors non, il n'était pas seul. Il était même très bien entouré. Oui, très bien entouré...

Ronald frotta son visage d'une main lasse et se tortilla un peu dans ses draps ; ayant le corps trempé de sueur, c'était tout sauf agréable d'être collé aux minces draps. Son corps était à présent parcouru de frissons et il se sentait mal. Non pas physiquement mais mentalement. Cette pique de son subconscient le laissait pantois. Interdit.

Jamais encore on ne lui avait fait autant de mal que ce rêve venait de lui en faire. Cette sensation de vide qui s'insinuait en lui était insoutenable, ignoble. Comme si soudainement, il venait de réaliser le paradoxe de sa vie de demi-dieu. En effet, il était le plus entouré, le plus amical et charmeur dieu de la mort de la Société de Régulation des Shinigamis et pourtant... il en était peut-être le plus seul. Ses conquêtes s'envolaient au matin pour revenir à la charge dans la journée, espérant avoir trouvé une place dans l'étincelle de ses prunelles bicolores, typiques des shinigamis ; mais il les repoussait toutes, sans exception. Ces escapades érotiques n'étaient rien de plus qu'un certain amusement, une distraction. Ses collègues, le matin, qui le saluaient tous et qui ne pouvaient l'ignorer ; tous ces gens avec lesquels il échangeait des bravades, des poignées de main bourrues, des tapes amicales sur l'épaule, des baisers langoureux, des doigts entrelacés, des mots doux, des mots durs, des mots courtois, des mots affectueux, des mots encourageants... des morts sanglantes. Ce quotidien qui se répétait sans cesse, inlassablement. Ce n'était pas du au hasard. Il était un dragueur compulsif, un ami sincère, une épaule solide, une main ferme, un amant vigoureux, habile et inventif, un semi-dieu terriblement dépendant des autres...

Il ne croyait pas être hypersensible mais pourtant tout portait à y croire. Il aimait être rapidement intégré dans un groupe, être regardé, admiré... choyé. Il aimerait lui aussi avoir pour une fois une épaule solide sur laquelle pleurer, pour le soutenir. Avoir un ami sincère pour se soulager de ses tourments, pour qu'on lui vienne en aide lors des heures difficiles. Il aimerait se faire courtiser sans cesse par une maîtresse ou bien même un amant amoureux qui le plongerait dans l'oubli. Il avait besoin de la reconnaissance, de l'affection des autres. Sans cela, il n'était plus Ronald Knox. Le joyeux, le dragueur, le fêtard Ronald Knox.

Il souriait sans cesse pour donner un peu de sa joie aux autres, il donnait des fêtes inoubliables pour que les autres puissent s'amuser, il donnait de l'amour et de douces caresses pour que les autres oublient leurs soucis. Il donnait beaucoup.

Mais pour recevoir quoi ?

Rien. Et cela le contentait. Ronald Knox était joyeux, dragueur et fêtard, et il le resterait. Il n'était pas dépendant au point de devenir une loque larmoyante, suppliant son entourage de le prendre dans ses bras comme un enfant ; il aimait s'affirmer en tant qu'homme et paraître viril par tous les moyens, même si la plupart du temps, on le qualifiait de minet. Il plaisantait sur tout cela parce qu'il aimait être joyeux. Sa jovialité n'était pas qu'apparente ; elle était sincère, profonde. Il aimait passer de bonnes journées entrecoupées d'éclats de rire et de sourires sincères, voire peut-être enjôleurs.

Oui, vraiment, Ronald Knox était la joie incarnée.

Et cela faisait du bien aux autres de pouvoir compter sur un petit rayon de soleil qui parfois vous tapait sur le système à l'avoir dans les yeux. C'était amusant d'être qualifier de minet. C'était gratifiant d'être qualifié d'ami sincère.

Il préférait largement cela à la mauvaise réputation de son sempai, Grell Sutcliff. Ceci dit, il l'aimait bien. Il pouvait se montrer très drôle, bien qu'il soit assez lourd par moments...

Il repoussa les couvertures et afficha un grand sourire, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Aujourd'hui débutait une nouvelle journée.

Il se leva avec enthousiasme et partit se faire une petite toilette dans la salle-de-bain personnelle qu'on lui avait attribuée en même temps que sa chambre ; bien qu'il qualifie cela de "petite toilette", il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle pouvait s'éterniser jusqu'à trente minutes. Il prenait soin de son corps, car, après tout, qui était le plus séducteur de toute la Société ? Il fallait être séduisant, enfin !

Après cette longue toilette, il se vêtit de son habituel uniforme et fila récupérer sa tondeuse dans l'entrepôt des Death-Scythe. Une fois cela fait, il partit au réfectoire pour se faire servir un petit-déjeuner... mangeable, disons, et alla s'asseoir en face d'Éric Slingby et Alan Humphries, semblant inséparables. Ronald fit semblant de ne pas avoir vu leurs mains discrètement liées sous la table qui s'étaient précipitamment défaites lorsqu'il s'était assis à leurs côtés ; au vu du regard meurtrier de son sempai blond, il ne valait mieux pas s'engager dans une série de questions un peu trop embarrassantes de type "il y a beaucoup de rumeurs qui circulent sur vous". Non, vraiment, les taquiner serait plus amusant et puis il ne tenait pas à les gêner plus que ça.

- Alors le rouquin, passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Eric, joignant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Ouaip, j'ai dormi comme un loir !

- Aha, et qui était la jeune fille honorée de partager ton lit cette fois ?

- Personne, j'ai dormi seul. Et ç'aurait pu être un jeune homme, répondit Ronald entre deux bouchées de céréales molles.

- Oh ? Tu deviendrais sage ? Et il me semble que tu préfères les fesses féminines, non ?

- Pour ce qui est des fesses, je les préfères masculines, mais pour le reste, je préfère le corps féminin, répliqua Knox avec un clin d'œil.

Dans son coin, Alan avait froncé les sourcils, tandis qu'Éric riait.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, Ron' ! J'espère pour toi que les miennes ne te plaisent pas trop, et je doute qu'Alan soit très partisan de se faire reluquer la croupe, rit-il.

- Hum, ne serait-ce pas plutôt vous qui ne serez pas très partisan que je prête attention aux fesses, joliment rebondies, soi-dit en passant, de votre très cher Alan ? sourit Ronald, taquin.

Alan avait pris une teinte rouge vif et bégayait des "j-j-j-je..." tandis qu'Éric avait l'air de vouloir lui couper la tête avec sa scie. Ce pour quoi Ronald décida de s'incruster entre deux jeunes filles de la compta aux poitrines très... fermes.

- Hello, mesdemoiselles ! Votre lit ne vous a pas semblé trop vide, ce matin ?

Les deux femmes gloussèrent, puis l'une d'entre elle, brune aux traits fins, finit par dire:

- En tout cas, le mien sera aussi vide ce soir que ce matin ! déplora la jolie brune.

- Ah mais c'est une chose qui peut facilement s'arranger ! sourit Ronald dans un clin d'œil charmeur.

- Malheureusement, le mien également, soupira la deuxième fille, châtain.

- Ne vous en faîtes donc pas, j'ai deux bras, non ?

Nouveaux gloussements ; le trio discuta encore quelques instants avant que les jeunes filles ne se lèvent pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations journalières. De ce fait, Ronald se retrouva seul, mais seulement pour quelques secondes puisqu'un groupe de jeunes recrues féminines vint l'aborder avec des sourires intimidés. Sa popularité ne semblait pas avoir de limites.

Quelques minauderies plus tard, deux jeunes recrues, masculines cette fois-ci, maltraitaient l'un de leurs congénères ; il était brun, frêle, et semblait terrifié. Tiens donc ! C'était l'heure de crâner. Une bonne correction plus tard, et quelques "oh !" et "ah !" d'admiration également, Ronald s'introduit en catimini dans le bureau de son sempai pourpre puisqu'il était légèrement en retard ; mais, comme tous les matins, Grell Sutcliff était encore plus en retard que lui. Donc, il n'aurait pas d'heures sup' à faire ; rien que le fait de penser aux heures sup' l'horripilait.

Et fort heureusement, aucun glacial chef de bureau ne vint l'importuner dans sa glanderie coutumière, dans l'attente du retour de son sempai ; il ne commençait à travailler que sous sa tutelle. Moins de boulot, pas d'heures sup'. Finalement, cela avait quelques avantages d'être le kohai de la tornade rouge. Enfin, sauf quand William T. Spears venait faire une petite ronde inopinée, ce qui l'obligeait à doubler sa fréquence de travail pour rattraper la part de boulot de son sempai absent.

Cela dit, travailler attirait également l'admiration de ses groupies. Donc au final, tout bénef' pour Bibi !

- RONNIIIIIIIIIE ! hurla Grell en arrivant en trombe dans le bureau que tous deux partageaient (malheureusement). Regaaaarde ça !

Il mit quelques temps à retrouver ses esprits et son ouïe maltraitée, puis réussit à apercevoir une chose rouge qui se tortillait sur place en agitant un papier aux multiples fioritures. Il finit par se calmer – plus ou moins – et tendit ledit papier à son kohai, qui le lui prit des mains avec délicatesse, comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, et entreprit de lire ce qui était écrit. Il lut rapidement en diagonale afin d'être épargné de la vision de la figure de Grell Sutcliff en émoi : il se mordait les lèvres comme un gosse de huit ans et gonflait ses joues rosies afin d'éviter de hurler une seconde fois, et ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant en bas-âge devant une sucrerie.

Il sourit cependant devant le prospectus qui annonçait qu'une soirée était organisée au manoir Hearthlif à Londres. Le manoir se trouvait en bordure de la Tamise et serait éclairé de lanternes oranges. Ce ne devait pas être compliqué de le repérer, surtout dans la nuit qui va si bien aux shinigamis.

- Eh ben, c'est cool ça ! On va pouvoir s'éclater ce soir ! Wouhou ! s'exclama Ronald en brandissant un poing en l'air.

- Je ne pense pas, non, le rabroua froidement la voix de William, droit comme un _i _sur le pas de la porte.

- Ben pourquoi ? cilla le roux, tout déconfit.

- Eeeeeh, Willu ! C'est pas juste ! En plus j'avais prévu de t'inviter, ajouta Grell en tortillant son pied et en joignant ses mains d'un air faussement timide.

William poussa un soupir et redressa ses lunettes.

- Grell Sutcliff, vous êtes la honte de notre espèce. Quant à vous, Ronald Knox, vous feriez mieux de tendre à réviser vos prochains examens plutôt qu'aller en soirée pour courtiser les jeunes femmes.

Cette simple réplique fit bouder les deux compagnons et Spears put reprendre plus tranquillement et un peu moins sèchement (mais un femtochouilla moins sèchement):

- J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps que les shinigamis de rang A semblaient se complaire dans leur haut statut et négligeait leur travail. C'est pour quoi ai-je décidé de vous priver de cette soirée afin que vous récupériez ces heures de travail perdues.

- Maiiiiiiiiiiis ! C'est injuste..., bouda Grell.

- Non, bien au contraire. C'est très juste.

- C'est injuste pour Alan, m'sieur ! Il bosse comme un fou, le défendit Ronald.

William lança un regard glacial à ce dernier.

- De toute évidence, Alan Humphries serait resté en compagnie de son ancien sempai, ce qui ne change rien, heures supplémentaires ou non.

- Ça c'est pas faux, Humphries resterait collé à Slingby en permanence pour se faire bécoter, cracha Grell.

Ronald soupira devant l'agressivité injustifiée – ou du moins injustifiée pour Alan, quant à Eric... c'était Eric – de son supérieur et se passa une main dans les cheveux tandis que Spears quittait la pièce sans plus déblatérer.

- Pff... on est bon pour faire des heures sup', grogna Knox en commençant immédiatement à s'atteler à la lourde et pénible tâche qui leur incombait désormais.

Grell mit plus de temps mais finit par s'y résigner puisqu'il réalisa – au bout de quelques minutes tout de même – que William resterait également travailler dans son bureau et que quelques expéditions nocturnes s'imposaient. Quant à Ronald, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de filer en douce pour aller faire sa petite affaire avec les demoiselles du petit déjeuner.

Dans le bureau jouxtant le leur, on pouvait entendre des murmures étouffés et le sempai et son kohai devinaient assez facilement ce qui pouvait se passer dans le bureau de leurs collègues. En effet, Eric et Alan auraient bien aimé rentrer chez eux pour se détendre et ils devait à présent pester en silence contre leur patron _adoré_. Bien qu'Alan ne soit pas sujet à ce genre de bassesses, Ronald avait entendu dire que les deux amis avaient prévu quelque chose ce soir et cela avait l'air important au point qu'Alan grogne et rechigne.

Ronald sursauta lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Alan vint sautiller dans leur bureau, visiblement très enjoué. Derrière lui, Eric le contemplait avec une sorte de sourire ironique, mais il ne pouvait masquer l'étincelle de tendresse qui était née au creux de ses prunelles en observant la joie de son compagnon. Et tandis qu'Alan tapait dans ses mains comme un enfant surexcité et que Grell avait amorcé un geste vers sa tronçonneuse, Eric finit par solennellement déclarer:

- Le boss sera pas là de la soirée, on lui a confié une affaire urgente. Donc pas de surveillance, on a le champ libre. On a de la veine, hein ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! rit Alan en allant sautiller auprès d'Éric, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Ronald se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de lui demander comment il faisait pour ne pas être essoufflé à sautiller depuis dix minutes et à parler en même temps, car la scie d'Éric, bien que sagement posée sur son épaule, restait menaçante tant que c'était la propriété de Slingby. Et que cette remarque ferait un cheminement sinueux et périlleux dans l'esprit du blond pour en arriver à la conclusion tordue que Ronald faisait exprès de faire une minuscule référence à Shi No Toge pour blesser Alan. Ce qui en fait serait totalement faux, car même un shinigami parfaitement constitué et étant en pleine forme ne pourrait sautiller dix minutes sans interruption. Et en ce moment-même, Ronald se demandait si Alan n'était pas un extra-terrestre, puisqu'il décomptait à présent quinze minutes et que le petit brun continuait à sautiller, se maintenant au épaules de Eric et appuyant sur celles-ci pour se propulser plus haut.

_Pas possible... en plus il va se prendre le plafond s'il continue... et il me donne la nausée à sautiller comme ça !_

Vingt minutes plus tard, Eric parvint à calmer Alan et ses gambettes bondissantes puisque Grell avait saisit sa faux cette fois et qu'il avait menacé de s'en servir s'il n'arrêtait pas de suite de bondir comme un "lapin grotesque". Mais cela ne parut pas démonter le petit brun à la faux au long manche qui alla faire un bon gros câlin à son ex-sempai qui lui murmura quelque chose qui eut le mérite de faire ressortir les joues d'Humphries d'un magnifique rouge écarlate.

- Dîtes si on vous dérange, les tourtereaux, toussota Sutcliff en feignant le dégoût.

- Pitié, Sutcliff, garde ta mauvaise humeur pour toi ! grogna Eric.

- Est-ce ma faute si mon beau et puissant mâle glacial a du s'écarter de mes bras pour une affaire mortellement pressante ? se désola son interlocuteur pourpre en posant dramatiquement sa main sur son front.

- Si j'avais que ça à faire de me battre avec toi, je te répondrais bien que ça doit lui faire des vacances de s'éloigner de toi, mais moi aussi j'ai une "affaire mortellement pressante", répliqua le grand blond avec un petit rictus, faisant courir quelques doigts sur la fragile hanche d'Alan, qui se mit à bégayer, tout empourpré.

- Tu me répugnes, Slingby, cracha Grell en allant bouder sous son bureau.

- Hum, fit Ronald, histoire de ne pas se faire oublier.

- Oui, Ronnie ? s'écria la tornade rouge en passant sa tête par-dessus son bureau avec des yeux brillants, l'air de dire "tu prends mon parti ?".

Euh..., fit ledit Ronnie, avant de se tourner vers le duo en feignant la surdité. Et au fait les amoureux, (Ronald continua sa phrase plus vite qu'Éric et Alan ouvrirent la bouche pour protester face à cette appellation) ça vous dit de venir faire les boutiques avec moi après le boulot ? 'Faut que je me trouve une tenue adaptée ! sourit-il en glissant deux doigts sous sa veste.

- Ouais, bougonna Eric, mais seulement si t'arrêtes tes surnoms douteux.

- Ben excuse-moi mon vieux, mais moi je me balade avec une main sur la hanche de mes maîtresses ou de mes amants, pas sur celle d'un "ami", rit Ronald.

- Ouais, mais j'adore faire rougir Alan, ça me fait marrer, ricana Eric en donnant une petite claque sur les fesses dudit Alan qui poussa un cri de protestation.

- Hum, moi ça me dit bien, répondit Alan avec une mine un peu boudeuse en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami.

_Oho, ça sent la scène de ménage... enfin, à supposer qu'ils soient ensembles. En tout cas, je suis presque sûr qu'Alan en pince pour Eric ! Enfin, en même temps, qui se laisserait tripoter pareillement sinon ?_

Et sur ces pensées très profondes et spirituelles, les quatre shinigamis finirent par se remettre au travail pour boucler leur journée quasiment dénuée d'âmes à récolter ; enfin, Grell passa plus de temps à se plaindre et à se lamenter qu'autre chose, mais il mit tout de même un peu la main à la pâte. Aujourd'hui, on leur avait confié la très passionnante charge de vérifier que leur Death Book était à jour et que toutes les âmes collectées avaient été marquées du sceau "Completed".

Grell et Ronald eurent enfin un peu de distraction puisqu'ils devaient collecter une âme du côté de Westminster Abbaye à Londres, une autre à Oxford, deux à Norwich, cinq à Birmingham, sept à Sheffield et une dernière à Hull. Ils eurent également le loisir de faire équipe avec d'autres shinigamis, de rangs B ceux-là, qui s'occupait de traquer un démon anglais qui se serait réfugié en Écosse. Édimbourg fut leur dernière escale, où les deux compères de rang A s'empressèrent de semer les B.

- De vrais boulets, jamais vu ça, fulminait l'androgyne shinigami tandis qu'ils ralliaient Glasgow.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait quoi maintenant Grell-sempai ? s'enquit Ronald en s'asseyant sur un toit d'ardoises. Je pensais qu'il s'arrêterait au Tyne, de peur de trop s'éloigner de son contractant...

- Tu es aussi débile qu'eux ! En toute logique, il ne doit pas être très loin du Tay. Sa rapidité est impressionnante. Je me demande si on ferait pas mieux de laisser tomber ces pauvres crétins de B...

- O.K, mais si vous me laissez pas terminer aussi ! s'offusqua le rouquin, tirant sur une de ses mèches mi-blonde mi-rousse d'un air frustré et vexé.

- Eh bien, je t'écoute Ronnie. Que veux-tu dire de plus à part qu'il doit déjà être au mont Ben Nevis à cette heure-ci ?

- Justement. Vous vous rappelez que de Middlesbrough, nous sommes passé à Dumfries, où nous avons faillit l'attraper ?

- Et là il doit traverser le Spey en se fichant de nous, grogna Grell, très peu concerné par les paroles de Ronald.

- C'est une trajectoire un peu illogique quand on y réfléchit bien. Pourquoi avoir fait un crochet par là alors qu'il cherchait à rejoindre les îles Orkney ?

- Hum ? fit Grell, feignant l'indifférence ; cependant, une lueur d'intérêt s'était allumée dans ses yeux et il semblait méditer.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir directement rallié Edimbourg et traverser le bras de la Mer du Nord pour aller plus vite ?

- Mais parce qu'il voyage avec son contractant ! Ce sale...

- C'est pour ça qu'il emprunte les voies terrestres. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il fait des haltes incongrues et qui dévient de sa trajectoire : étant les villes les plus proches, il n'a pas le choix pour que son contractant se repose. L'humain ne peut pas supporter longtemps d'être transporté par un démon à une telle vitesse. Nous avons parcouru un bout de l'Angleterre jusqu'en Écosse et le démon court toujours. A mon avis, il doit faire une halte à Aberdeen...

Grell s'assit à ses côtés et observa l'horizon, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est trop sur la côte... il aurait même préféré se cacher dans un village plutôt que s'éloigner à ce point..., objecta le sempai.

- Hum... ça veut dire qu'on l'a perdu...

Ronald évita un violent coup de poing en se baissant rapidement, faisant mine de consulter l'heure.

- A cette heure-ci, il doit être je-ne-sais-où près d'Inverness.

- On l'a pas perdu, cré était la dernière ville où nous l'avons brièvement croisé ?

- Dumfries.

- Hum... en sachant qu'il s'était arrêté à Middlesbrough juste avant, j'en déduis qu'il ne doit pas être bien loin de Glasgow.

- Comment ça ?

- La route entre Middlesbrough et Dumfries est bien plus courte que ce que nous prospectons pour lui. Nous avons perdu du temps à Edimbourg à cause des deux clowns du B ; Glasgow était plus proche. Comme nous ne l'avons pas croisé, il doit être déjà parti. Maintenant il doit être...

- En route pour Oban !

- Exactement !

Mais alors que les deux se relevèrent d'un air conquérant et victorieux, Alan et Eric vinrent à leur rencontre avec les sourcils froncés et l'air exaspéré – du moins Alan l'était, mais Ronald et Grell remarquèrent bien vite que cette expression était adressée à son cher ami blond. C'est donc à grand renfort de rictus sardoniques de Sutcliff et de sourires de Ronald, qu'il tentait de masquer dans sa grande mansuétude, que les meilleurs amis du monde vinrent se planter devant eux et Eric se répandit en grognements incompréhensibles. Une fois son langage préhistorique terminé, Alan reprit le flambeau avec un idiome plus civilisé :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes assis sur un toit de Glasgow à regarder le temps passer ? demanda Alan en haussant les sourcils, bras croisés.

- Ouais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez le cul sur un toit à glander ? reprit Eric, mais avec une légère nuance de ton.

- On ne glandait pas, on réfléchissait ! s'outra Ronald.

- Ah ouais ? Et pendant que vous « réfléchissiez », nous on s'est farci _votre_ démon. Les A ont faillit être ridiculisés à cause de vos conneries ! s'écria le grand blond en faisant de grands gestes inutiles typique des personnes ayant un petit problème d'énervement.

- Mais c'est vrai ! On venait juste de déduire que « notre » démon avait pris la route de Oban ! se défendit le jeune rouquin.

- Hum... nous avons retrouvé le démon près de Sunderland, fit doucement Alan.

- HEIN ? s'exclamèrent Grell et Ronald en chœur.

- Ben ouais, il a rebroussé chemin en faisant courir le bruit qu'il se dirigeait vers les îles Orkney. Il vous a bien eu, s'esclaffa Eric.

- M-mais... , continuèrent les deux compères, toujours de concert.

- Vous auriez du y penser avant, ce démon est réputé pour ses diverses supercheries, les gronda gentiment le petit brun.

- Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus ! fit Eric en hurlant de rire.

- Mais mon raisonnement était si bien élaboré, pleurnicha Ronald. C'pas justeuh !

- Allons, allons, le réconforta Alan en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

Eric lança un regard brûlant de jalousie à Ronald, qu'Alan avait à présent pris dans ses bras sans raison apparente puisque jamais le joyeux drille qu'était Ronald ne se serait réellement mis à pleurer comme ça devant témoins. Grell eut un petit sourire narquois en remarquant la tentative visiblement réussie d'Alan pour rendre son cher et tendre jaloux et se promit que ce soir, s'il ne pouvait avoir son Sebas-chan (puisque la soirée était réservée aux shinigamis) ou son Willu adoré, eh bien il irait creuser un peu du côté Alan/Eric pour prendre quelques clichés... compromettants. Il les afficherait ensuite partout dans la Société et irait immortaliser leurs tête le lendemain matin au bureau. Oui, tout un programme ! Pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, également. Il pensa à ce vieux fou de Undertaker mais se ravisa. Non, quelqu'un susceptible de rendre très jaloux l'un afin de précipiter les choses...

Son regard coula subtilement vers Ronald tandis qu'un sourire en croissant de lune étirait ses lèvres.

**xXx**

- Ah non, Eric je ne mettrais pas ça ! s'exclama Alan, en désespoir de cause.

Les trois shinigamis s'étaient comme prévu rendus dans des boutiques spécialisées dans les tenues de soirée après leur service, c'est-à-dire à dix-huit heures tapantes, et le grand blond avait brandi une tenue féminine dans la direction d'Alan avec un air hilare. Il savait très bien qu'il avait parfaitement le pouvoir persuasif suffisant pour obliger son collège à porter ça. C'était une fine robe en lin blanc qui s'évasait à la taille et redescendait en de multiples jupons beiges et sable. Une broche en forme de rose jaunâtre était accrochée sur le buste et les manches se terminaient par de la dentelle, tout comme la robe effleurant le sol d'à peine quelques millimètres. Une coiffe était assortie : toute en froufrous roses, aux motifs de primevères.

- Alaaaaaan, chantonna Eric.

- Non ! Hors de question.

Ronald assistait à la scène quelques rayons plus loin et faisait mine de s'intéresser aux costumes trois-pièces présentés. Il était masqué par un présentoir à costumes masculins et à robes. Sa curiosité était piquée, et il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là ; aussi n'avait-il pas pu résister en s'étant trouvé une cachette de choix et un bon point de vue. Certes, ça ne lui apporterait pas grand-chose mais au moins, il aurait la fierté (certes stupide) d'être le seul au courant de leur relation – ou non. Mais il en doutait fort. Il partit donc au petit trot vers sa cachette bien choisie ; ses yeux brillant d'excitation luisaient dans la pénombre de la cabine d'essayage où il s'était réfugié et avait écarté de quelques centimètres le rideau pour mieux voir.

Une vieille femme prit un air choqué en l'observant agir ainsi, ses yeux terminés par des pattes d'oie passant du présumé couple aux yeux concupiscents du jeunot. Ronald posa un doigt sur sa bouche en l'observant et souffla un « chut » agacé.

_Les gens de nos jours, plus aucune manière ! _pensa Ronald, offusqué.

Il en revint donc aux deux tourtereaux.

- Eric... non. C'est humiliant... tu es méchant avec moi, minauda Alan avec une petite mine boudeuse, passant ses mains sur son torse.

- Hm..., fit Eric pour seule réponse. Où est Ron' ?

Alan rougit brusquement et se détacha de lui, observant les rayons tandis que Ronald refermait le rideau en priant silencieusement. Mais personne ne vint déchirer le rideau pour lui enfoncer une certaine scie au fond de la gorge... ou au fond d'autre chose.

_Ah non, beurk !_

De toute manière, il était censé avoir laissé sa scie au bureau.

- Il ne semble pas là, finit par dire Eric. Peut-être est-il passé à une autre boutique...

Ronald entrouvrit de nouveau le rideau et put constaté que le sourire qu'on entendait dans la voix d'Eric était bel et bien étalé sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs attiré Alan à lui et l'observait avec une étincelle de désir dans les yeux ; ses mains caressaient ses hanches et ses doigts lascifs ne tardèrent pas à effleurer ses cuisses et ses fesses. Au fond de sa cabine, Ronald trépignait.

_Aha, je le savais !_

Alan avait les joues très empourprées et ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, ses yeux tournés vers lui d'un air mièvre et soumis ; ses bras s'étaient timidement enroulés autour de la taille de son homme tandis qu'Éric déposait un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, puis allant en semer le long de sa jugulaire, passant ses mains sous la chemise de son amant tandis que celui-ci laissait échapper un faible gémissement.

Ils furent brutalement coupés par une vendeuse rouge comme une pivoine qui leur criait que c'était une honte d'agir ainsi en public ; Alan se ratatinait sur lui-même et Eric semblait regretter d'avoir laisser sa faux à la Société. Ronald se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la honte de la pauvre petite vendeuse sur laquelle Eric faisait quelques essais vocaux.

- Nan mais foutez-nous la paix ! On fait ce qu'on veut ! C'est un monde, ça ! hurlait-il. Viens, Alan, ajouta-t-il, on s'en va.

Celui-ci fut entraîné de force par le bras et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dehors ; Eric d'un air hautain et Alan tout embarrassé, lançant de petits regards d'excuse à la vendeuse encore traumatisée. Ronald décida de sortir de sa cachette et les rejoignit en sifflotant – la plus fine méthode du monde pour feindre l'innocence, évidemment.

- R-Ron' ? s'exclama Eric, papillonant.

- Hiiiiii ! fit Alan en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de son amant.

- Euh... Alan ? dit ledit amant, les sourcils haussés d'incrédulité.

- Eric ? répondit Alan en relevant de grands yeux innocents vers lui.

- Ronnie ? hurla une voix aiguë reconnaissable d'entre toutes.

- Planquez-vous ! s'écria Eric en prenant son amant et Ronald par le bras pour les emmener dans une petite ruelle sombre, devant laquelle Grell passa comme une fleur en criant de (pas si) petits (que ça) « Roniiiiiiie ! ».

Une fois la tornade rouge passée, Alan retourna se blottir dans les bras d'Éric en ronronnant.

- Euh... qu'est-ce qui te prends depuis notre sortie du magasin, Alan ?

- Moi ? Eh bien rien du tout voyons...

- Euh oui mais... NON.

- Mais il n'y a rien je t'assure...

- Attends... tu serais pas en train de me faire un numéro pour que j'accepte d'accrocher une Erica à mon veston ?

- A-absolument pas, répliqua timidement Alan en secouant la tête.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit avant de partir, je ne suis PAS sentimental.

- Mais Eric... s'il te plaît...

- Et puis on n'accroche pas à son veston de soirée la fleur préférée d'un ami !

Ronald fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux inexplicable. Alan vint une fois de plus tapoter gentiment son dos en lui demandant si ça allait et ce qui lui arrivait.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, ça m'a pris comme ça, sans raison... curieux non ? s'enquit le blond-roux.

- Tu serais pas en train de te foutre de notre gueule, là ? fulmina Eric.

- Toujours aussi subtilement dit, remarqua sèchement Alan tandis que son amant cillait d'étonnement devant sa dureté.

- Euh... pourquoi je ferais ça ? fit Ronald.

- Parce que tu nous as vu..., grogna Eric.

- C'est vrai, Ronald ? demanda Alan d'un air anxieux en arquant ses fins sourcils bruns.

- Euh, dîtes-moi Eric-sempai, votre faux est bien restée au bureau ?

- Ben ouais pourquoi ? répliqua son interlocuteur en haussant les sourcils.

- Eh bien... en fait ; je vous ai aperçu, par pur hasard hein, en train de vous bécoter alors que je cherchais un costume...

- Ah..., fit platement Alan, pâle comme un linge.

- Ouais, par pur hasard, pile au moment où on se cajolait, ironisa le grand blond.

Ronald ne répliqua rien et observa son sempai s'avancer vers lui d'un air menaçant ; et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut peur. Mais alors qu'il se demandait quel serait le premier coup à parer, Alan planta un baiser sur sa joue ; ce geste incongru fit écarquiller les yeux du jeunot qui l'observa sans comprendre et le petit brun finit par demander, comble de l'illogisme :

- Est-ce que ça te dirait d'être mon cavalier au bal ?

- E-euh, sempai..., bégaya Ronald, éberlué.

Il n'avait pas tellement envie de sortir avec Alan Humphries ; bien qu'il soit mignon et franchement adorable, il ne serait jamais sorti avec lui de plein gré puisque : de un, deux jeunes femmes splendides l'attendaient et de deux, il n'était pas suicidaire ni masochiste, donc le rouquin se passerait bien du poing d'Éric dans la figure. Mais le problème suivant était : s'il n'acceptait pas la proposition d'Alan, il se verrait casser la figure par le dangereux animal blond en face de lui, puisque la protection d'Alan serait écartée. Bon, quitte à se faire casser la figure, autant tenter de s'en sortir en un seul morceau, et surtout toujours aussi beau et craquant pour la soirée, évidemment.

- Ouais bien sûr, ça serait super sympa ! accepta Ronald sans plus hésiter.

Un bref instant, il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux face aux narines frémissantes de rage de l'amant de son désormais cavalier et ferma les yeux quand sa main s'abattit.

Mais elle ne fit qu'ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux.

- Petit espion, va. T'as intérêt à ferma ta grande bouche, hein ? sourit Eric en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Euh o-ouais bien sûr ! acquiesça le jeunot en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement intérieur.

Alan se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna avec lui en souriant joyeusement.

- Allez, tu me trouves une chouette tenue, hein ?

- Évidemment, sourit Ronald en retour.

La chose la plus facile à faire pour Ronald Knox : vêtir quelqu'un afin de le rendre classe.

No problemo !

**xXx**

Lorsque Ronald se présenta au bras de Alan à la soirée, il y eut quelques exclamations. En effet, personne n'avait reconnu Alan sous sa jolie robe. Il était très semblable à une mignonne jeune fille. Sa robe était d'un magnifique pourpre et s'évasait en de multiples jupons aux nuances de feu sur ses hanches étroites ; son buste épousait les courbes du léger creux de sa taille, encore plus renforcée par un corset que l'avait aidé à mettre son cavalier. Ses manches n'étaient pas bouffantes, comme la plupart des robes de bal des femmes présentes, mais larges et s'élargissant au niveau des poignets frêles de son porteur. Une coiffe était posée sur sa tête aux traits androgynes et supportait une fine plume parme et une Erica. Ses chaussures possédaient des talons d'environ cinq centimètres, afin d'éviter à Alan de trébucher tous les deux mètres ; ils pénétrèrent donc tous deux dans la grande salle de bal et Alan adressa un petit signe à Eric avant de se déconfire sur place.

A son bras étaient accrochées trois demoiselles qui le courtisaient.

- Hum... finalement, je regrette vraiment cette idée que j'ai eu de vouloir le rendre jaloux, il y réussit bien plus que moi, soupira Alan, une note de chagrin dans la voix.

- Eh sempai ! Faut pas déprimer comme ça. Il finira bien par craquer, faîtes-moi confiance ! l'encouragea Ronald dans un clin d'œil.

- Hum... j'ai envie d'être avec lui...

Sa voix était chargée de tristesse et ses yeux brillaient des larmes qu'il contenait. Knox frotta doucement son dos en le rassurant. Il avait beau être un dragueur invétéré, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire ce que son sempai flamboyant lui avait demandé : à savoir embrasser le petit brun, qui semblait éperdument amoureux de son Eric et était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Evidemment, même Grell Sutcliff n'avait pas prévu de les faire rompre, mais simplement de rendre jaloux Eric afin qu'une... « réconciliation sur le ring » ait lieu dans un quelconque endroit isolé. Seulement, voir son adorable sempai dans cet état lui fendait le cœur.

_Le pauvre... comment est-ce que je pourrais faire plaisir à Grell-sempai tout en évitant de faire une bourde ?_

- Et si nous dansions un peu, Alan-sempai ? De plus, vous êtes ravissant_e_, le taquina gentiment le blond-roux en prenant sa main et passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'entraînant dans une jolie valse jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse.

- Hum..., grogna son supérieur en rougissant. Je pensais que ça rendrait Eric encore plus jaloux de voir que vous êtes arrivé à me faire mettre une robe alors que lui a échoué, mais ça n'a pas l'air d l'affecter... et puis, je ne sais pas danser correctement, ajouta-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

- Allez, sempai ! Laissez-vous entraîner et faîtes-moi confiance ! Vous verrez, vous allez l'avoir rien que pour vous votre Eric !

- Tu es si enthousiaste, Ronald... j'espère que je ne gâche pas ta soirée, se lamenta le petit brun avec un regard d'excuses.

- Mais non, mais non ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous aider, voyons ! répliqua le jeunot en observant un certain shinigami travesti en femme se trimbaler avec un appareil-photo non loin d'eux et rôder autour dans l'attente d'une certaine scène.

Il se retint de se passer une main lasse sur le visage, l'air désespéré devant le peu de subtilité de son sempai officiel, et resserra un peu sa prise sur la taille de sa « cavalière ». Il se pencha ensuite en avant et alla embrasser le bout de son nez dans un petit sourire espiègle. Alan rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et tenta de se dégager mais Ronald le tenait fermement et était plus imposant que lui ; il sema une traînée de petits baisers le long de sa jugulaire comme il avait vu Eric faire dans la boutique, se collant à lui ; il passa une main lascive dans ses cheveux et alla caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts.

- Vous me donnez faim, sempai~, ajouta-t-il en remarquant qu'Éric s'était étrangement rapproché de leur couple et écoutait leur conversation.

Cette fois-ci, il vit les joues du grand blond s'empourprer de colère et de jalousie. Une lueur d'émulation emplissait son regard et il en jetait de terriblement meurtriers à Ronald, qui, pauvre de lui, était tiraillé entre l'ordre direct de son sempai, qui profitait de son statut pour l'exploiter et les poings de Eric qui tremblaient de rage. Et surtout, l'envie d'Alan d'avoir son Eric rien que pour lui. Que faire ?

Il déposa ses lèvres près des commissures de la bouche d'Alan et entoura sa taille de ses deux mains pour le coller à lui, lui murmurant de se laisser faire. Celui-ci, ne voulant pas en arriver là, essayait vainement de se débattre. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'il croisa le regard hargneux de Eric et laissa flotter un petit sourire sur son visage, allant timidement caresser le cou de son cavalier avec ses lèvres.

- Je pense qu'il est à point, fit remarquer Ronald en s'écartant d'Alan, donnant un discret coup de tête du côté d'Éric qui fulminait et avait largué ses courtisanes, tapant du pied près de la piste.

Le rouquin lâcha son sempai pour l'envoyer directement dans les bras de son amant après une pirouette soigneusement élaborée et attrape une jeune fille timide sur le bord de la piste de danser pour l'entraîner dans une danse endiablée. Cela parut de plus en plus dantesque du côté du couple et Ronald quitta sa cavalière improvisée après la fin de la musique pour aller discrètement écouter aux portes, mais il fut fort malheureusement attrapé par le col par un grand blond fou de jalousie.

- Euh, aha, Eric-sempai ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je dois justement y aller ! Je vais chercher deux jeunes filles qui, ce matin m'ont...

- LA FERME ! tempêta Slingby.

- Eric, s'il te plaît... je t'en prie, tenta de tempérer Alan en s'accrochant à son bras.

- Tu le touches à nouveau et je te jure que je vais personnellement tester ta maudite tondeuse sur toi, pigé ? persifla le grand blond.

- Ouais, c'est clair comme de l'eau-de-vie !

Eric grogna et le relâcha brutalement, se tournant vers Alan qui avait une tête de chien battu. Ronald soupira et s'approcha d'eux, s'interposant avec la marche funèbre en tête ; eh oui, quitte à jouer les kamikazes, autant être dans l'ambiance.

- Écoutez sempai ! Je lui ai un peu forcé la main, et croyez-moi qu'il est vraiment fou de vous, vous ne trouverez pas mieux dans un chenil !

Une vague impression de connerie interplanétaire flottait dans l'air mais il essaya tout de même d'enchaîner :

- C'était uniquement pour vous rendre jaloux, il voudrait passer une soirée en tête-à-tête avec vous comme ça le semblait prévu, mais en un plus... intime quoi... euh enfin je vais pas vous faire un dessin... remarque je pourrais mais-

- Dégage avant que je te foute mon poing dans la gueule.

- Okay, couina Ronald avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour aller rejoindre Grell Sutcliff qui trépignait d'exultation.

- C'est fait, sempai...

- J'ai vu, j'ai vu ! Tu es excellent mon petit Ronnie ! Je devrais t'utiliser plus souvent !

… _ne relevons pas._

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que les deux amoureux partirent bel et bien s'isoler pour visiblement se réconcilier sur le ring, comme prédit par la plaie rouge. Vraiment... comme dirait si bien William T. Spears. C'était un peu étrange que Grell ait réussi quelque chose, aussi Ronald commençait à se méfier.

Il suivit donc son aventureux sempai dans les méandres du manoir dans lequel la soirée avait lieu et ils finirent par entendre quelques petites gémissements de plaisir.

- Hum... et si on les laissait, Grell-sempai ? proposa Ronald, en désespoir de cause.

- Ça va pas ! J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, sale vaurien.

Le jeunot retint un soupir tandis que Grell entrebâillait la porte et pointait sa machine vers les deux amants, étroitement entrelacés sur un lit d'une chambre d'amis. Tous deux étaient nus ; Alan avait fait basculer ses hanches vers Eric et se cambrait, les yeux fermés et rejetant la tête en arrière dans de petits soupirs d'aise et autres gémissements tandis que son amant le chevauchait et titillait ses tétons avec sa langue, frottant son bassin contre le sien en grognant de plaisir.

- Oh la vache, la descente de reins d'Alan-sempai ! Et je serais presque jaloux des abdos d'Eric-sempai, bava Ronald.

Il y eut un grand silence, seulement entrecoupés des halètements des deux amants passionnés, qui regardaient la petite ouverture de la porte, l'air horrifié pour Alan et d'un dinosaure constipé pour Eric.

- Euh... c'était son idée ! s'écria Ronald en détalant comme un lapin.

- Hein, quoi ? fit Grell, prit au dépourvu.

Eric enfila son sous-vêtement à la va-vite et se dirigea vers Grell avec un rictus effrayant.

- Oh my Death, Eric, quel engin impression-

BAM.

**Xxx**

- Ohlala... Grell-sempai... ?

Celui-ci poussa un râle d'agonie dans le lit de l'infirmerie dans lequel on l'avait allongé et jeta un regard furieux à son kohai, du genre « comment as-tu osé me délaisser dans cette situation ? » et Ronald lui retourna un « vous m'avez forcé à le faire, prenez-vous en au seul responsable. ».

Lorsqu'Eric posa sa mains sur son épaule, il sentit ses poils se hérisser et il tenta de reculer mais il le tenait fermement. Il tenta de se dégager de nouveau mais la prise était très ferme.

- Je suis désolé, il a abusé de son pouvoir pour se servir de moi ! s'exclama Ronald tandis que le grand blond partait d'un rire tonitruant. Eh, qu'est-ce que... ?

- On le sait Ronald, sourit Alan.

- Ah... euh... cool, fit-il, soulagé, en poussant un lourd soupir.

Les deux amants rirent devant son air et Grell protesta par de vifs grognements, puisqu'il lui était impossible de parler avec ce que lui avait infligé Eric. En effet, il lui avait violemment coincé la tête dans la porte avant de « fignoler » le tout. Mais fort heureusement, Grell avait l'habitude des maltraitances infligées par ses collègues et ennemis/fantasmes (comme par exemple Eric Slingby, William T. Spears et Sebastian Michaelis). Il serait sur pieds dans peu de temps. Enfin, moins de temps qu'un shinigami normalement constitué.

Ronald se demanda si la porte de l'infirmerie était très éloignée d'ici mais Eric n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui faire subir le même sort qu'à Grell, trop occupé à faire des mamours à son Alan travesti. Il en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait puisque personne n'avait reconnu Alan sous son déguisement féminin alors il le câlinait sans arrêt – même lorsque Sutcliff pissait le sang sur le sol, gisant ou qu'ils le traînèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la Société, heureusement toujours ouverte.

Et obligatoirement, Ronald finit sa nuit en veillant sur Grell, regrettant les deux charmantes demoiselles à qui il posait un involontaire lapin.

Les amants étaient retournés vaquer à leurs « occupations » dans la chambre de Eric, d'où se diffusait une douce musique, d'après l'infirmier-en-chef qui était passé dans le couloir ; ils devaient probablement danser un peu et après... ben, ça les regardait après tout.

Et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent pas d'enfants puisque c'est impossible, mais cultivèrent un champ de Ericas flamboyantes et tabassèrent affectueusement Grell.

Non, en fait, Ronald n'en savait fichtre rien, mais en tout cas, il s'endormit paisiblement sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit de l'alité à la personnalité extravagante qui, le voyant dormir dans cette position, fit des efforts pour aller faire tomber le malade voisin de sa couche et lui voler sa couverture pour la déposer autour des épaules de Ronald.

_Bonne nuit, jeunot, _pensa Grell, légèrement grimaçant (sa défiguration récente ne lui permettait pas de sourire).

- Si ma défiguration est permanente, j'affiche la photo que j'ai réussi à prendre dans toute la Société, ricana Grell.

* * *

**Et voili-voilou. J'ai longuement hésité à couper cet OS en plusieurs chapitres au vu de sa longueur mais ça me les brisait de trouver un nom aux chapitres et la découpe intelligente donnait des chapitres trop courts alors bon... je vais pas me plier en quatre pour vous quand même, nanméoh.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré cette dernière phrase 8D**

**Et n'oubliez pas ! Une review est égal à un don à l'association non lucrative SPR ;D**


End file.
